


Masseur

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chris plays masseur to Tom when the Englishman hurts his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masseur

Tom groaned as he lowered himself down to sit upon the bed, hotel room darkened by the curtains pulled across the windows that dominated one end of it. He was wearing nothing more than a towel, having long since stripped off, painfully slowly in case of jarring any aching muscles and causing himself to ache still further than he currently was. 

“You alright, mate?” Chris asked, sounding a little distracted as he padded through from the bathroom, towelling his hands dry upon another towel.

His hair was loose for a change, framing his face with long blond strands that reached down to his shoulders. Tom tried to smile despite the pain in his back; he always loved it when Chris wore his hair down, as it softened the lines of his face and made him look younger than his years.

“I’ve been better, but I suppose I shall live,” Tom said, with a pained grimace when a shooting white-hot stab of pain ratcheted through his body, seeming to set his very veins afire with the intensity of it. 

“You’ll feel better soon, I promise,” Chris said, with a smile that curved the corners of his mouth gently and made fine lines fan out from the corners of his eyes. 

Even though Chris himself looked tired after a long day filming, Tom could not help but think that Chris still looked beautiful. Tom didn’t feel that way himself, even though the way that Chris looked at him spoke otherwise. There was a heated look in the other’s bright blue gaze that made some of the weariness flee from his face, and his gaze lingered appreciatively on Tom’s mostly naked body; despite the pain, Tom couldn’t help but feel a shudder of lustful anticipation rock through him at that one heated look. 

“How is it that I end up getting injured on set and you did far more in the way of stunts than I did?” Tom asked, trying not to complain, yet feeling the need to grit his teeth against the pain anyway. 

“Just the luck of the draw, mate. I’m sorry it happened,” Chris said, even though Tom’s sustained injuries had been in no way his fault.

Tom had been alone on set at the time, being pulled every which way imaginable in increasingly awkward positions upon the stunt harness, until finally, his back had given out on the very last take, and he’d had to limp off set, glad that that take had been the most usable. He knew with the pain in his body that he wouldn’t have been able to sustain much more anyway and he was glad that he’d been able to escape to the wardrobe department, to be able to divest himself of the cumbersome Loki costume slowly, and to swallow painkillers with as much water as his stomach could handle. 

Chris, of course, had been the first to notice Tom’s discomfort. Despite Tom’s protestations that he would be fine come morning’s first light after a decent meal and an even better night’s sleep in a soft bed, Chris had insisted upon giving Tom a massage. Tom hadn’t been able to hide the leer that had quirked his eyebrows up over interested blue eyes, nor be able to stop the quip regarding Chris wanting to have his hands on his naked body from falling from his lips. Chris had laughed at that, yet hadn’t denied a thing.

Tom was brought out of his reverie from the past day by Chris’ large, strong and impossibly warm hand laying itself gently upon his shoulder; Tom looked up at the tall Australian standing beside him. 

“Lay down for me, on your front, sweetheart,” Chris instructed, voice dropping to a low murmur, as he stared down at Tom. “I’m gonna start in a minute.” 

“All this and you’re still fully dressed,” Tom observed, reaching up to tug at the soft hem of Chris’ t shirt, a mock petulant pout firmly in place upon his mouth and a teasing light in his eyes.

“If you’re feeling up to it when I’m done with you, then I won’t be fully dressed for long,” Chris said, a rumble of amusement warming his voice as he chuckled at Tom’s words. 

“Promises,” Tom teased, allowing Chris to help him lay down on his front, Chris’ warm hands a constant guiding pressure upon him. 

He sighed, feeling his body mould against the mattress beneath him. Some of his aches and pains fled with the transference of his body weight against the flat surface; the soft mattress was more than adequate to ensure a comfortable experience. 

“I’ll probably be moaned at in the morning by room service if I get any of this crap on the sheets, but no worries, eh?” Chris asked, voice still warm with his amusement. “They’ll just have to suck it up. You just lay there and enjoy yourself.” 

Tom mumbled out something incoherent, words mashed against the pillow beneath his face; already he could feel tiredness pulling his eyelids down firmly closed and Chris had done nothing more than merely talk to him. Tom closed his eyes fully and heard the sounds of Chris flipping the warm bottle of massage oil open; the other man had specially bought it in the hotel’s gift shop the way up to his room. Tom had chosen pineapple scented oil, fancying something fresh and fruity to relax him. 

The bed dipped beneath Chris’ weight as Tom felt the Australian straddle him, body warm even through his towel and Chris’ clothes. The added warmth of the oil felt comfortable against his back, as Chris applied his hands against him, fingers and thumbs digging into the aching muscles of Tom’s back and shoulders, circling and digging almost painfully into him, working his way slowly down his body. Tom was groaning by the time that Chris had worked his way to his shoulderblades, thumbs making deep grooves between them, yet each groan pulled from his throat was a good one, mostly born of pleasure rather than of pain.

Chris smiled down at Tom, amused by the delicious sounds that worked their way from the other man’s throat. Chris couldn’t help but become aroused by the intimacy of the moment, and at the way that Tom was obviously enjoying the pressure that Chris was bestowing upon him. He shifted slightly, in an attempt to ease the pressure of his trousers against his erection, before Tom spoke. 

“If this goes on for any longer, darling, I’m going to explode from pent up frustration,” he murmured, eyes still firmly closed as a soft smile curved the corner of his mouth that Chris could see. 

Chris chuckled at that, fingers still working and kneading at Tom’s back, pushing deep into the muscles that were tense in the middle of Tom’s back. Tom’s resultant groan was deep and drawn out, descending into a satisfied little sigh as just a little bit more tension was worked free from his body. Finally, Chris pulled away, knowing that Tom was as loose as he was currently going to get. 

“How’s that feel, mate?” Chris asked, as he eased away from where he straddled Tom’s hips, and stood. 

“Hmm, much better,” Tom murmured, voice drowsy and relaxed. 

Chris smiled and padded through to the bathroom, to wash his hands. He returned and saw that Tom had eased carefully onto his back, towel doing little to hide the other man‘s very obvious erection; Tom’s face was turned away, hands laying palms up upon the bed, fingers curled laxly. Tom’s chest rose and fell regularly and Chris could tell that the other man’s breaths were too shallow for Tom to be fully asleep. 

“I know you’re watching me, Chris,” Tom said, turning his head to pin Chris with an amused smile and a sleepy look. “You’re a very good masseur, you know.” 

“Thanks,” Chris said. “I have been told I’m good with my hands.,” 

“Oh, you definitely are,” Tom said, smile widening just a little. “Care to join me?” 

He patted the bed beside him, which was large enough to hold both of them comfortably. Chris was suddenly glad that he’d booked the room with a double bed, knowing that Tom would stay with him some nights. Then he blinked and the full implications of what Tom was offering him sank in.

“I don’t think it a good idea just yet, Tom,” he said, regretfully. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He gestured awkwardly at Tom’s back, and Tom raised one eyebrow artfully.

“Who said there was merely one way to have sex?” he asked, voice dropping into an amused little purr. 

Chris grinned at that, before he raised one shoulder in a shrug. 

“Okay,” he said, as he moved away from the bathroom door and made his way across the room.

Tom watched him, eyelids heavy and gaze heavier as Chris came closer; Tom made no move, not even when Chris settled between his spread legs and untied the thick nap of the fabric and pulling the two halves aside to expose Tom to the light. Tom’s mouth curved into a smile and Chris bent down to take Tom into his mouth; Chris felt Tom shift beneath him and the weight of the other man’s hand was soon felt on the back of his head. Chris closed his eyes, and began to move; he felt the familiar weight of Tom against his tongue, as he took every movement slowly until Tom started to groan beneath him. Tom’s movements were minimal but there all the same; his hips moved in time with Chris’ mouth, slowly fucking himself into Chris’ mouth.

Tom felt the brush of Chris’ loose hair against the exposed skin of his hips and lower abdomen and the slick slide of Chris’ wet mouth and tongue over his cock, excited breath blasting over the spit-slick skin of him. Chris moaned deep in his throat, the vibrations working through Tom via the sensitive length of him and he shouted out Chris’ name; he felt his arousal coiling through his body, which threatened to spill out too soon. His breathing was laboured, bursting from him in excited gasps, Chris’ name mingled in with random expletives. Chris laughed against him and suddenly Tom spilled out, flooded Chris’ mouth with his release before he even realised he was about to come. Chris licked and sucked at him until he was finished, his length clean and softly drooping; Chris eased away, wiping his mouth clean of stray dribbles as he swallowed the rest. Tom was boneless and smilingly sated, as Chris settled beside him. 

“What about you?“ Tom asked, breathlessly, as he gestured towards Chris‘ erection pressing up against the front of his trousers. 

“I have Mary and her four sisters to help me out,” Chris said, with a smug smile and a quirk of his eyebrows. “Just for tonight. When you’re all better, I expect you to repay the favour in kind.” 

“Gladly,” Tom said, and watched with interest as Chris unzipped his trousers eagerly.

Tom was too tired and still reeling from his own orgasm to make more than a few whispered groans at the sight of Chris taking himself in hand, long fingers wrapping easily around his cock. Chris curled up beside Tom and rested his head against Tom’s shoulder; Tom slid his arm around Chris and kissed the top of the other man’s head. Chris’ hand moved rhythmically between his legs, breath blasting against Tom’s sweat-sticky skin, as he gasped out Tom’s name every so often. 

Despite the awkward angle of Chris’ head, Tom watched the other man’s face as Chris came apart against him, a lax expression of satiated pleasure passing over his face as he released against Tom’s leg. Tom bent in to kiss Chris’ lax mouth, as the other man slumped easily against him, chest rising and falling against his arm. Neither spoke, not even when Chris eased away to find a tissue to clean Tom’s thigh. After he’d finished, he settled back against Tom, head resting upon the other’s shoulder and they still lay together as they slipped into sleep for the night.


End file.
